Door closers have been used for many years. These closers run the gamut from weights which travel about a pulley to open and close the door to spring-loaded hinges in which a torsion spring is coaxial with the hinge pin. Other closers, for example, use one or more externally mounted pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders while still other closers use a complex hydraulic mechanism in combination with a folding linkage attached to the top of the door. Not only do these reported closer designs vary in effectiveness in reliably closing the door, many of these closer designs also detract from the aesthetic appearance of the door since they are mounted as an appendage to the surface of the door.
Hollow interior portions of a wide variety of doors, such as screen doors, storm doors, exterior doors, or interior doors, lend themselves to the potential of mounting a door closer in the interior structure of these doors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,508, for example, reports an interior mounted door closer with a spring-mounted, sliding closer mechanism fitted in the upper part of the door. This reported closer includes a number of moving parts that are installed in the upper internal section of the door. There is a need for a hidden closer that is simply easier to install and use than previously reported closers.